


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by sstensland



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanboy!Hux, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, rockstar!kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstensland/pseuds/sstensland
Summary: Prompt fill for "Celeb/Fan AU". Posted here because I'm 99% sure I'm gonna add to it.--Kylo Ren is the bassist of one of the country's biggest bands. Hux is just a college student who's a huge fan. They meet after the show one night.





	Seven Minutes In Heaven

Mitaka had always made fun of him for the Starfighters poster he kept hung on his wall--the one positioned directly in the middle of his desk, lined up to the top of his laptop screen so he could look up whenever he pleased. He made no comment whatsoever when Mitaka points out it’s the fan club exclusive poster. He says even less when Mitaka catches him staring at the sculpted abs and toned biceps of Kylo Ren when he’s supposed to be working on his Charles Dickens essay. (Mitaka really has no place to talk. At least he doesn’t have an N*Sync poster from 1999 still hanging on his wall proudly by his bed in their too small dorm room.) But Mitaka didn’t get it. Those songs spoke to him. Eased him.  Made him feel at home and comforted when the world couldn’t. Mitaka could make fun of him all he wanted; he would never understand.

Even when he left his dorm room, Mitaka still teased him. Once a fanboy, always a fanboy. Hux had felt himself blush when he made his way through the hallway. But it didn’t matter. Not now with the music filling in the venue around him. With the fans all singing along to the lyrics with him. He’s in absolute bliss and no one could take this away from him.

It’s the second night of two sold out shows at Madison Square Garden, and he’s been to both. Both nights he had been able to sneak and weasel his way into the front row. (Thank god for Rey’s yoga class; there would have been no way that he would have made it through without the added flexibility he’s gained from it. Mitaka had teased him about that, too, but it had worked to his benefit. Besides, there was plenty of other boys in the class that he definitely did not mind seeing in their downward dog.) And both nights he had been able to see Kylo Ren _right fucking there_.

It was well worth every cent of his father’s money that he spent.

Kylo Ren is far more attractive in person. His hair falls into his face most of the show as he focuses his attention on his bass, but when he does look up into the crowd, Hux can’t bring himself to look away. The multicolored lighting that fills the venue accents every feature on face; his wide eyes and long nose, those plush, rosy lips accented with the thin line of that silver hoop, the faded mark of the scar that runs across his face, that strong jaw that Hux has dreamt about touching for months. Tight skinny jeans cling to his legs, leaving little the imagination as he moves across the stage. The tight black t-shirt highlights every curve of his muscles. Hux is transfixed. He’s never seen anyone so… so.. so _hot._

He watches Kylo move around the stage, play his bass, sing on his cues with absolute perfection. Hux can’t help himself; he’s captivated. Sweat trickles down Hux’s face and arms, and there are far too many people pushing against him for comfort. But he doesn’t care. For once in his miserable existence, _he doesn’t care_. Adrenaline pumps through his veins and he’s never been more content with his life. He’s never been so in _love_ with life. Sure, he’ll have bruises on his stomach and arms from the barricade and people pushing against him. But they’ll be reminders. Reminders of how good life could really be.

His euphoria is still alive and well by the time the band reemerges for their encore. The members each make their way on the stage, with the crowd’s response growing louder and louder. Hux should be ashamed for joining in as loudly as he is--he’s supposed to have more respect for himself than that, his father would be so disappointed--but he doesn’t care. The real world doesn’t matter. The real world is nothing compared to _this_. He would live this life every night if he could. Screw Mitaka. Screw Charles Dickens. Screw Professor Snoke. Hell, screw all the professors. They would never understand _this_.

Hux leans against the barricade as the band comes onstage. He feels high. Light. He wants this feeling to last forever. No worries or cares. No responsibilities or disappointed parents. He was free to be himself.

The songs end far, far too quickly. The crowd cheers and scream as Jeremy thanks them once again. Hux keeps his eye on Kylo, and for just the briefest second, he thinks that Kylo looks at him. Kylo Ren looks at him.

Kylo Ren is looking at _him_ , and smiles.

Kylo Ren is smiling at _him_.

Hux thinks he’s going to faint.

\---

“ _I think I am different, this is where I belong._ ”

Adrenaline pumps in his veins as the words ring in his ears. As the crowd cheers them on. Every show feels shorter and shorter. He could stay up on the stage every night if he could. Stay up all night and play for the fans, or no one, or just anyone who would listen. The fame had never been his intention. It was a welcome result, but Kylo had just wanted to play music and write lyrics. The excitement in the crowds keep him going. The fan love letters have been a delight to his ego. They gave him a pleasant way to tell his mother to fuck off with her judgmental, disapproving comments. The fans who threw themselves at him was nice as well. He didn’t indulge in those offers often, but when he did, boy did he have fun.

Yeah, the fame is definitely welcome.

His eyes land on a pair of soft green ones. They stare back at him, wide, pupils blown. He smiles one of those award winning toothy grins that he’s heard so many girls gush over.  The boy’s lips part, eyes widen as they stare back at him. Girls around him scream and camera flashes almost blind him. The boy… the boy is frozen in the spot. His face looks familiar. Maybe he had seen him before. At another show. At a meet and greet. There is no way he could have made up a face so beautiful.

He glance down, taking in what he can of the boy. Tall. Lean. Attractive.

Exactly his type.

Kylo takes his last pick and throws it in the boy’s direction. He doesn’t find out if he catches it. A hard thump hits his head, and when he turns back, Phasma is threatening to throw her other drumstick at him. She signals him to hurry up. Typical of her to try and ruin his fun. He rolls his eyes as he slips his bass off and hands it off to one of the techs. It’s a stupid move, he knows it is, but he still shoots a cursory glance back out to the crowd. The boy is gone. He tries not to be disappointed.

He moves off the stage, a hand reaching up and wiping the sweat off his face. Adrenaline still tingles through his system. Their manager, Poe, could tell him all the bad news in the world right then and he wouldn’t care. The rush is good enough for him. No drug or drink he’s ever tried could ever compare to it. As long as he can keep doing this, keep touring and playing for fans, he’d be the happiest man on the planet. Well, almost. As long as the drugs and booze kept up, he would be.

“You’re such an asshole, Ren,” Phasma greets him as he enters the green room, using a damp towel to wipe the sweat off her skin. “How many kids hearts do you plan on breaking before you leave the stage every night?”

Kylo laughs. “I wasn’t breaking anyone’s hearts, Phas. I was simply just letting them know that I appreciate them.”

Now it’s Phasma’s turn to roll her eyes. “And to feed your own ego.”

“With the way you keep bashing my ego, it needs some feeding.” Phasma throws the towel at him as he laughs. He catches it with ease before tossing it on the chair next to him. A hand reaches into his pocket and pulls out his pack of cigarettes. “Wanna join?”

“Not tonight.” A mischievous gleam lingers in her eyes. “I’ve got a cute girl waiting for me back at my place.”

“Of course you do.” He shakes his head with a laugh before heading out the door.

The tainted New York breeze hits him as soon as he steps out the back door. Kylo has never particularly cared for New York City. Too many years spent lurking around the busy streets when his parents were working and his baby sitter was busy. It’s just the same old busy streets and nameless faces. Everyone too wrapped up in themselves to care about the stranger next to them. The day they had moved out of this hell hole hadn’t fast enough.

He places the cigarette between his lips before lighting it and taking a long drag. The next show isn’t for another two weeks. _Two weeks_ where Kylo has to figure out how to busy himself. He almost wishes he could have told Poe to schedule the two wings of the tour back to back; that would have been preferred. He knew Phasma would have killed him for it. Chance and Jeremy would have made due. The apartment he had gotten here three years ago still laid untouched, furnished just enough to be livable. He had gotten in just in case. Just in case this whole thing fell through. Just in case his mother had properly kicked his dad out for the last time. Just in case he had to come back and help with his mother’s failing health. Just in case, just in case.

Kylo blows the puff of smoke out, obscuring his vision as he leans back against the building. Maybe he could stay in the city for a few days. Reacquaint with a few old friends he has long forgotten about. Hit up a few of his favorite hideouts from when his mother dragged him back here. Maybe he could go to L.A. before the rest of them. Get some sun and drinks. Hang out with some models and do lines of coke. That didn’t sound like a bad plan. Or maybe he could just  go back to Chicago. Back to his empty apartment and get a head start on the next album. Spend the days in a drunken, high existence and write his heart out.

He likes to toy with the notion that he’ll make a good decision; he already knows he’ll end up shit-faced at any party he can find wherever he ends up. He’ll be late for whatever obligations he has that first morning and Poe will continue to hate him. They’ll fight and bicker; Kylo will threaten to leave, again, and Poe will tell him to just do it already.

They both know the band would be _nothing_ without him.

Same old, same old.

He inhales the last drag of his cigarette, before dropping it down onto the cement and stomping it out with his shoe. His eyes focus on the brick wall across from him as he listens to the traffic around him. The steady constant of the city traffic around him kept him at ease. Chaos, commotion. The sounds soothed him more than any silence ever could. Kylo exhales out smoke circles. Poe should be looking for him soon. He wonders if he can sneak away beforehand.

A clatter near him draws his attention.

His eyes glance over, falling onto a head of orange hair. He looks over the tall, skinny body. Over the familiar band shirt. Down to the dropped cell phone on the ground. A confident smirk grows over his lips. It’s the boy. The same boy from back in the venue. This should be fun.

“Good to know I still have that effect.”

The boy fumbles, blushes. Kylo watches as he opens his mouth before immediately closing it, like whatever thought he had wasn’t good enough. He stares at him with those wide eyes again. They widen more when Kylo takes those few steps closer. When he bends down to pick up the phone. When he holds the phone out for him.

“I hope it’s okay.”

Those rosy lips part again as he takes the phone from Kylo, hands trembling just enough to almost drop it again. Kylo lingers his attention on his lips. They look like they’d feel nice. Definitely look tempting when the boy worries his bottom lip with his teeth. His eyes probably longer there a bit too long, but he can’t help but imagine how they’d feel on his cock.

“I…” the boy stops, clears his throat, swallows. Maybe in some vain attempt to compose himself. “Thank you.”

Kylo raises an eyebrow. “British?” He’s into it.

The boy looks shocked, surprised. His fingers clutch at his phone nervously before sliding it into the pocket of his too tight skinny jeans. Kylo wonders how long it’ll take him to get him out of those. The boy nods his head. “Ye-yeah.”

“Nice. You were at the show, right?” He grins, eyes intently watching as a blush forms over the boy’s face. It suits him. The boy nods. “Got a name?”

“Hux.”

“Hux?” He tries to hold back a laugh. “That’s an unusual name.” Like he’s one to talk.

The flush on his cheeks deepens, spreading down his neck, below the collar of his shirt. Kylo wonders how far it spreads. “Armitage is my given name, but no one's called me that in years.”  

“Armitage.” He doesn’t look back at Kylo. Just keeps his head down and bites at his lip. He repeats the name again. Something about it suits him. “I like it.”

Hux looks up at him, shyly through those long lashes. The faintest traces of a smile dances at his lips. A hand tucks a piece of his hair behind his ear. He is pretty. So, so pretty. Kylo wants to see just how dirty he can get.

Kylo pulls out his cigarettes again. He offers Hux one, who politely declines with the shake of his head, and puts one to his lips. After a drag, he turns his attention back towards Hux. “So, Hux, I got a place a few blocks from here. Wanna join?”

The boy is hesitant, wide eyes once again, but his head nods all too eagerly. Kylo can’t help the grin that appears over his face.

\--

Hux is dreaming.

He _has_ to be.

A one in a million chance encounter has led him back to some small apartment in New York City. Not just any apartment. _Kylo Ren’s apartment._ His nerves would be electrified right now if he wasn’t preoccupied.

He hadn’t gotten much chance to look around before Kylo had him backed against the wall. Then his lips were on him. Those plush, full lips are as soft and warm and inviting as he could have imagined. Coaxing, demanding. Kylo’s tongue swipes along Hux’s bottom lip before his teeth bite down. Hux gasps, desperate, needy. His fingers tug on Kylo’s hair as Kylo tugs at his lip.

The low groan that vibrates in Kylo’s throat rings in his ears.

This has to be a dream.

He did actually faint at the show. Of course he did. He fainted and fell onto the concrete flooring. He was probably in an ambulance right now. Probably laying in one of those stretchers, having the wet dream of his life.

Oh, Mitaka is never going to let him live this down.

But… but… those lips feel so _real_. Those hands on his hips, gripping so tight, fingers teasing at his skin under his shirt, feel too real for him to make up. He likes to think that his imagination is decent, but it’s nowhere near as impressive as this. There was too many details. Too many feelings. But it had to be a dream, right?

Kylo runs one of his hands up Hux’s bare skin, leaving a trail of fire in its path. Heat swirls in his abdomen. His hips move forward, pressing against Kylo’s, with a slight whine. Kylo’s erection presses against his hip, hard and ready. Hux wants, _needs_. He slides his hand down, sneaking it between them, down Kylo’s toned chest, down over the traces of muscles on his abdomen. Down, down, _down,_ until he feels Kylo’s cock underneath his fingertips. Kylo gasps at the teasing touch, guiding his hips into it. Who knows how long he’s been this hard. But he is. So, so hard, and long, and thick. Hux feels like he’s on fire. Everything is hot, boiling underneath his skin. Every touch Kylo presses to his skin sends him soaring.

Hux’s fingers work at undoing the annoying belt while Kylo places a mess of kisses along his neck. He’s just finished undoing the belt when he feels those strong hands slide down his ass, down his thighs, before Hux feels himself being lifted from the floor. He lets out a small yelp, feeling the embarrassment heat his skin and his hand grip at Kylo and legs wrap themselves around his hips. Warning signals go off in his head, but he ignores every single one of them. He’s too gone to think rationally. Too gone to care that he’ll be just another notch in Kylo’s bedpost. Too gone to care that he’s just being used and tossed aside when all of this is over. Doesn’t care that he knows he’s not the first and definitely won’t be the last. It doesn’t matter. It’s all a dream anyway.

Kylo carries Hux towards the bed, carefully setting him on the bed. He takes his lips off of him for long enough to take off Hux’s shirt. Throwing the material off to the side, he resumes pressing greedy kisses onto his skin, trailing down his neck to his collarbone. Hux lets out a shaky breath, his hands trailing up those strong, ink-covered arms.

Kylo nips at the sensitive skin, over the words inked in his skin. Hux’s fingers grip onto Kylo’s arms. When the warm tongue swirls around his nipple, he moans and arches into the touch. He still can’t believe this is happening. Still can’t believe he’s in Kylo Ren’s bed. That Kylo Ren’s mouth is on him, lavishing him, driving him crazy.

He almost whines when Kylo pulls away. Almost.

Kylo strips off his shirt, exposing all the muscles and moles and tattoos hidden there, leaving Hux’s jaw slack. He gives him a cocky smirk and all Hux can think about is touching him. So he does. He sits up and runs his fingers down that toned chest. Over the exploding sun emblem on his chest, carefully circling around a nipple, teasing at the piercing there. Kylo shivers under his touch. He does it again. Kylo all but growls as he pins Hux back onto the bed and kicks off his jeans and underwear.

Adrenaline soars through Hux as his hands slide against bare skin. His hands trail down Kylo’s sides, over his back, all the way down to his ass. In a bold move, he grabs the tender flesh as Kylo continues to kiss and bite his neck and collarbone. He’s sure there will be marks later, but he can’t bring himself to care. He can feel Kylo’s cock against his thigh. Hard, so, so hard. He’s desperate to touch it. Hux sneaks a hand between them, fingers teasing along the length. The skin is velvet, warm to his touch. He adjusts his position so he’s able to wrap his fingers fully around Kylo’s cock.

Fuck.

Kylo’s so big. Bigger than he had thought, longer than he had anticipated. His hand slides along Kylo's cock as Kylo moans against his skin. And his jeans are far, far too tight. And he’s desperate and needy. And he knows he is.

Hux nudges Kylo’s hip, suggesting that he roll over. It takes a few attempts, but Kylo finally falls onto his back. And he’s there. Fully exposed to Hux. He may have had fantasies about this, but nothing would have ever come as close to this. Hux moves his eyes down that broad chest, down his abdomen, along the light trail of hair leading down from his belly button. Kylo has his dick in hand, stroking it in long, lazy strides. It’s the most beautiful thing Hux has ever seen.

(Hux knows, of course he knows, that this is a normal thing for Kylo. It _has_ to be a normal thing for Kylo. The stories… the stories are all there on the internet. And Hux, ashamed, has read them all. But he’s only has had his imagination and the words of similar fans. They all could have been exaggerating. They weren’t.)  

“Like what you see?” He can’t ignore the turned on amusement teasing in Kylo’s voice.

He doesn’t wait.

He slides off the bed, kneeling himself between Kylo’s legs. He replaces the other man’s hand with his own, experimenting with his grip until Kylo moans. Heart pounding against his chest, he leans forward and teases the underside of his cock with his tongue. Kylo curses and grips the sheets. Pride washes through Hux as he wraps his lips around the head. Precome lingers on his lips and tongue, leaving Kylo’s salty, tangy taste in his mouth. He hums around his dick at the taste before sliding his head down, inching his dick down further and further. Hux lets out a breath when he feels the head hitting the back of his throat. He’s never been more thankful for the days he spent in high school trying to practice before his first time.

Hux builds up a steady pace, bobbing his head along the length. Kylo strings out curses and moans that guide and encourage his movements. He hastily undoes his jeans and rubs his cock, moaning at the friction. He could get off just like this. Just from sucking at Kylo’s cock and feeling those hands tug at his hair. Just from listening to Kylo’s moans. It would be all too easy. He wouldn’t even be angry about it.

Kylo’s hand grips into his hair, applying just enough pressure to guide Hux’s head further and further down. Hux swallows around his cock when he feels the head teasing at the back of his throat.

“Fuck,” Kylo moans, hips thrusting upward, gripping growing tighter. It’s not long before Kylo is pulling him off. Before Hux feels himself being lifted from the floor and being thrown onto the bed.

The breath leaves him as his back hits the bed. Kylo’s busy removing the rest of Hux’s clothes, tossing them in whichever way. Hux feels his breathing quicken. His eyes, heavy lidded, watch Kylo in his well practiced actions. There’s still a small voice in his head telling him to be rational. To get a grip on himself, that he shouldn’t let this continue. But the second those thick fingers wrap around his dick, all thoughts leave his head. His head falls back, lips parting as he moans.

Kylo’s lips move across his hips, sucking at the points where his bones try to stick out. His thumb teases at the slit, and Hux can feel it. The rush of pleasure taking over. The clench in his abdomen. Hux’s hand grips at the sheets as his hips thrust into Kylo’s grip. He’s close. So, so close. Kylo’s kisses move up his body. Sucks at each of his nipples.

“Kylo,” he gasps, breathless. He’s so close, and Kylo knows every stroke and twist that drives him insane.

“Like that?” He nips at Hux’s skin, trailing up his chest to his neck, leaving his bruises and marks. Hux keeps falling apart underneath him. Hux wants his release. Wants to come apart in Kylo’s touch. It’s everything he’s dreamt of and more. (Maybe he should calm himself down. This is only a handjob. But it’s been so long… too long.) He has to stop himself from whining when Kylo pulls away from him.

Hux looks at Kylo. His eyes are dark and blown. His skin flushed. His hair messed. Kylo moves off the bed and digs through his jeans. When he comes back, he tosses the condom and lube packets onto the bed. He settles himself between Hux’s legs, hands running up his thighs. Calluses scraping at the delicate skin and sending shivers down Hux’s spine. Hux squirms under the touch. Kylo pauses for a second to stare down at him.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” he says before leaning down and kissing him. Hux moves right with it. He brings his hands up and laces them into Kylo’s hair. His legs wrap around his waist. They’re so close. The teasing touch of Kylo’s cock against his own causes him to whine, tightening his grip on his waist and pulling his closer. Kylo groans into his mouth.

He pulls back and grabs the packet of lube. Hux watches him with blown, intent eyes. Kylo rips open the foil and pours some of the lube onto his fingers. He pushes himself out from Hux’s grip, sliding his fingers in between the cleft of Hux’s ass. He shudders underneath him. Kylo circles his finger around Hux’s entrance. The keening noise that comes from Hux encourages him to push forward.

The muscle is tight around his finger. Hux’s brows knit together as he adjusts to the intrusion. His eyes squeeze tight. He takes a deep breath as Kylo pushes his finger further in. God, it’s been so long. And Kylo’s fingers are much bigger than his own, but it could be worse. Yeah, it could be worse. When he adjusts and the moans fall freely from his lips, Kylo adds in a second finger and finger fucks him with vigor, curling his fingers every now and then, teasing the spot that has Hux nearly screaming. Hux feels like he’s going to burst. His hips push back against those fingers, greedy for moremore _more_.

His legs are trembling by the time Kylo pulls his fingers out, leaving him feeling so empty. So, so empty. He bites down at his lip as he watches Kylo grab the condom before rolling it over his cock. Kylo’s eyes watch his, the smirk playing at his lips as he sees Hux staring at his cock.

Kylo’s not slow, or gentle, or patient, as he grabs onto Hux’s hips, sliding them up his thighs and sliding his cock inside of him. The stretch stings, just a bit, and he takes deep breaths to relax. Kylo’s hands grip at his hips, hard enough for Hux to know that there will be bruises in the morning, and letting out a long string of curses.

“Fuck,” he breathes out, a hand sliding up and brushing against the soft skin of his stomach, “you feel so good.”

Hux moans, from the words or the cautious thrust, he’s not sure. He tries to settle, relax, enjoy. It doesn’t take long. Not at all. Not while Kylo continues his gentle thrusts--as if he’s taken in some consideration--and his hand slides over his half-hard cock. (It doesn’t take long for him become fully erect again, either.) His eyes slip shut, head falling back. Kylo picks up his pace when Hux tightens his legs around his hips. His thrusts become faster, more erratic. Kylo leans down over Hux, pressing their lips together. It’s messy, and sloppy, and their teeth clash together, but Hux kisses him eagerly. His hands slide up those strong biceps, up over those broad shoulders, back to curl into his hair.

Hux pulls his lips away from Kylo. “Let me-let me ride you.”

Kylo doesn’t even hesitate. “Yeah, yeah, okay.” The maneuver is well practiced, like he’s done this hundreds of times before, as he snakes his arm around Hux’s waist and rolls them over in a swift movement. Hux looks down at Kylo as he adjusts his position, straddling him. Kylo rests his hands on his hips, nudging them just a bit in a gentle case of impatience guidance.

It doesn’t take long for Hux to become reacquainted with the actions. (It may have been a while, but he knows what he’s doing; he’s had plenty of practice.  His last boyfriend may have put him off from seeing people for a long while, but wait until he hears about this.) He slides easily along Kylo’s cock, building up his rhythm, rolling his hips.

“God, fuck, you’re so good, baby,” Kylo moans as his head falls back, eyes slipping shut. Hux looks down at him, the words sending a shudder through his body as he picks up his speed. Faster. Harder. Hux’s eyes flutter as he strains to keep them open--he wants to press this scene, this memory, in his mind forever.

Kylo’s hand reaches over and strokes his cock, smearing the precome with his thumb. Hux moans with a shudder. His hips move, adjust just a bit, and he nearly _screams_ Kylo’s name as that gorgeous, gorgeous cock hits against his prostate. Again, and again. And Kylo’s hand keeps jerking him, teasing him. Suddenly, everything is too much. His hands fall onto Kylo’s chest as he continues to ride him. Keeps the angle. Feels Kylo thrusting his hips up to meet his own. He knows he’s being loud. So, so loud. But he doesn't care. He feels good. So, so good.

The orgasm takes him by surprise. His fingers claw into Kylo’s chest as he shouts out his name. His come shoots across Kylo’s chest. Part of Hux feels like he should be embarrassed, but he doesn’t. He feels good. Light. Fuzzy.

Kylo holds Hux’s hips as he continues to pound up into him. It’s not long before he finishes with the rough puff of his name. “ _Armitage.”_ He’s never heard anyone moan out that name. He likes the way it sounds from Kylo’s mouth.

Hux slides off of him, wincing just a bit at the emptiness that takes over him as he collapses on the bed. His heart pounds in his ears as he tries to steady his breathing. He watches as Kylo gets off the bed and disappears into the other room. The world around them is quiet, peacefully still with the scent of sex. He rests his head on the pillow and hums with contentment.

Maybe he should start getting dressed. Get ready to leave. Kylo will kick him out soon and move on with his life. He should leave. Mitaka will be worried about him. It’s well past the time he said he’d be back. But he can’t bring himself to move. The bed is too soft, too comfortable. He feels like he could sleep forever.

The surprise comes when Kylo returns. He doesn’t say anything. He just lays in the bed next to Hux, facing him. One of his hand reaches up and brushes the hair out of Hux’s face . There’s a look there that he can’t quite make out; he’s not sure if he wants to.

Kylo leans forward and presses a soft kiss to his lips. It’s gentle, and lazy. Tongues gently nudging against each other without the heat there was before. Hux feels the butterflies swirl his stomach and he tries to kick them down.

When Kylo pulls away, Hux tries not to be disappointed. A shiver runs through him as he feels Kylo’s fingers brush against his collarbone, against his tattoo. “ _Sinners always find each other in twisted webs._ ” Hux feels the blush take over every part of him. He wishes he had covered himself with the blanket to hide. “Not many people know that one.”

A light twinkles in Kylo’s eye. He tries not to think about it. His voice is breathless when he speaks. “It’s my favorite song.”

Kylo gives him another gentle kiss, lingering, as he pulls away with a small smile. “Mine too.”

He watches as Kylo goes to fetch his cigarettes before sitting on the bed again. He lights the cigarette without a word, stares at the burning embers crawl down.

“You can stay,” Kylo says after a long silence, still not looking at him, “if you want.”

Hux blinks. “What?”

Kylo bites his lip. “You can stay the night. Or..” He pauses, as if he doesn’t know the words to say. As if he’s weighing too many options. A phone vibrates on the floor, but neither of them move. Kylo takes a deep breath. Takes a drag of his cigarette. “I have the next few weeks off.”

“Yeah?” Hux tries to keep his voice steady.

Kylo nods. “I was thinking of staying in the city.” A pause. A breath. He looks over at Hux, almost shyly, nervous. Hux musters everything inside of him to ignore every emotion trying to course through him. “I was… well, I was wondering if I could see you again.”

Hux forgets how to breathe.

This isn’t real.

It really is a dream.

He pinches the side of his leg to wake himself up. But he’s still here. Still in Kylo Ren’s bed. Still here with Kylo, who’s looking at him with a weird strange vulnerability on his face that Hux can’t believe that this is real.

“I’ll understand if you say no.” He looks away and takes another long drag of his cigarette.

“No, no. I mean.” Hux takes a breath, tries to calm himself down. “I don’t mean no. Not that way. I.. Yeah.” He scrapes his teeth against his lip. “Yeah, I’d like to see you again.”

Kylo gives him a boyish grin. The butterflies swirl through Hux’s stomach again. He tries to ignore the string of doubt in his system. Perhaps Kylo will just use him for the week before dumping him off somewhere, but it’ll still be the best week of his life.

And maybe, just maybe, he still thinks he’s dreaming and that he’ll wake up in his dorm room or a hospital bed.

But Kylo’s lips on him again erase all that from his mind. No, he’ll just enjoy the here and now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> biggest shout out to [darthkylorevan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkylorevan/) for listening to me while writing this and dealing with me, also for looking it over.
> 
> come join me over at [tumblr](http://sstensland.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/sstenslands)


End file.
